


【DMC/DV】监狱AU—极恶非道（第一季完结）

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】监狱AU—极恶非道 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 我是认真的, 监狱, 黄暴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 终于做了这个决定，DV监狱文，云霄飞车，百无禁忌，全员恶人系列试播集（2~3章），放一星期，如果大家觉得这个设定可以接受想继续看，请在AO3和随缘居留言，我不希望因为这个番影响我在读者太太心中的人设（是的，我是一个有人设的写手，非常尊重用户体验），所以如果接受度低，我也没有写下去的必要，毕竟还有很多坑需要填
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】监狱AU—极恶非道 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110737
Comments: 43
Kudos: 24





	1. 小婊子们

**Author's Note:**

> 高能预警，阅前须知（我是非常非常认真的）：
> 
> 1.我写文一贯风格是写实，这篇也不例外，如果想看小白监狱纯情系列，呃，这篇不适合；
> 
> 2.人物设定，曾问过三木君，觉得怎样的哥和蛋进监狱比较好（奇葩问题），三木说想看最变态的蛋（脑细胞）和最魔性的哥（公关）强强组合（此设定参照《哥哥们的群聊》），所以这篇是BT逼疯魔性，还是魔性最后反杀，请拭目以待；
> 
> 3.一直看我文的朋友，或许对我笔下的NPC（所有NPC均来自《鬼泣》系列）有很深印象，某些NPC的形象已深入脑壳，所以请大家看完此番，不要影响他们在你心中的感觉，毕竟接下来其他番还要用；
> 
> 4.除了DV不变外，其他人，我采用掷色子的方法决定命运（这招是跟HBO《监狱风云》导演学的，谁上班迟到，就安排谁被轮的戏份），就是如此混乱的搞颜色！
> 
> 5.最后一点，由于设定和题材，蛋不是守身如玉型（介意勿看），哥的话，我不想挨打，因为太太们好像都是哥粉，所以暂定哥是纯净流（然而我说话当放屁，所以要注意）
> 
> 屁话已完，好戏开始  
> PS：剧中书名，地域名均为真实，但内容均不真实，切勿对号入座，对了，大量脏话出现！

“第二条，不能跟犯人发生性关系，否则面临1万美金的罚款。这是在培训期间，我们被无数次警告的一句话，经验丰富的老狱警不断强调，千万不能和囚犯发生关系，尤其是性关系，可就是这种重复的表达方式反而让我觉得这是一件常发生的事。”

这是肖恩·鲍尔在他的新书《美国监狱》里的一段话。

对，就是我手中这本，没想到图书馆里竟然有，如果你们想听，我还可以再念一段。

“培训长官要求我们遵守这个准则是为了养成习惯，不和囚犯发生任何交流，避免产生关系。亲密关系会使看守和囚犯之间变得复杂，这可能导致更多不良行为。”

好吧，或许他说得对，可现实是，你不能阻止这种事情的发生。其中一个也可能是最主要的原因，狱警那薄如轻纱的工资单和辛苦繁重的工作任务，使他们在面对金钱、亲密等诱惑时，会和普通人，不，比普通人更容易动摇。

哦，别觉得惊讶，狱警可不是什么高尚职业，起码在这里，臭名昭著的CCD不是。

我不是替谁辩护，我只是陈述事实。想想，假如你手中工资都没有一个在华尔街旁开流动小吃车的墨西哥佬儿挣得多（我不知道，我只是这么比喻，不要深究细节），你会不会想着法子赚点外快？代价只是对某些“习以为常”的事视而不见就行。

关于性，呵，那就更直白了。如果你想快速打一炮，在街边找女人，兄弟，这需要钱，而且质量还没有保障。假如你运气好，有一个善解人意的女朋友或者老婆，你也不能随时随地想上就上。你要照顾小婊子的感情，给她们买礼物，记住乱七八糟的纪念日还要应付她们比麻雀还聒噪的女性朋友，在每次做爱前后都要耐心听她们唠叨些无聊废话，比如“今天那个贱人竟然说我的衣服像中年妇女，也不看看她自己穿得什么，拿出来卖的鸡都比她体面。”

可是在CCD，你只需要招招手，就有一个美妙绝伦的嘴巴凑上来为你卖力服务，图什么？一些你在自由时根本不会考虑的东西，比如一根可以在晚上照亮的荧光棒（鬼知道他们要这些玩意儿干嘛）。最重要的是你还可以安慰自己说，反正这些家伙恶贯满盈，他们中的大多数或许活该遭这种罪。而我只是需要一个温暖的洞来缓解工作压力，享受服务并不代表我就是同性恋。何况，这是一种公平交换，有狱警照着，起码可以免受更悲惨的命运。

这也是实话，我亲眼见过，有些人运气不好，刚进来就被瞄上，结果不出3天，便被训练成为人尽可夫的娼妓，甚至廉价到3根烟就可以艹一次的程度。

所以下面，我要讲的故事就从一次新囚入狱开始。当然，在CCD，我们不这么说，我们称之为“处女遴选”。

处女，指未开苞像16岁少女般紧致柔软的直男屁股。这种嫩屁股，在被粗大肉棒用力插入时会不由自主吮吸抽搐，个别富有天赋的能像女人一样分泌粘液润滑逼穴。多汁美味的肉腔使抽插舒爽滑利，大鸡巴一冲到底，塞满整个肠道，看屁眼被撑成一个圆圆小洞，再用肥硕卵蛋使劲拍打会阴，体验肉逼紧紧挤压按摩带来的快感，那种美好，宛如天堂。

虽然只是一个洞，可如果有机会选择，大家还是希望尽可能的提升性爱质量。操一个又黑又涩粗糙如水泥地的大屁股远没有插入一个光滑细腻手感极好的肉穴更易进入状态，同样，假如对方相貌中上，嘴唇性感，那代入感毫无疑问会更上一层.......

卡尔斯迈着碎步装作很随意的晃到围墙与高楼形成的背阴小巷，这是一片监控照不到的死角，囚犯们会在这里干点私密的事，交换信息，发泄欲望。看守们知道，但只要不出人命，他们往往对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“嘿，”他朝抱着手臂斜靠在红色砖瓦墙上的但丁点点头。

对方漫不经心抬眼嗯了一声，将耳上夹着的香烟递过来。

卡尔斯来者不拒大方接住，香烟可是监狱的硬通货，甚至比钱都好用。

他张开嘴刚想说点什么，突然从后面阴影传来一阵压抑的闷哼，偏头望去，哈，果然。

一个浑身肌肉的高个男人正背对自己，裤子落到脚踝，半拉屁股暴露在空气中。金色短发纵情的仰起，双手扣在胯前快速耸动，透过分开的强壮双腿，可以看到那儿还跪着另一个男人，痛苦的唔咽着。

“你要是找艾萨克，我感觉他还需要点时间，”但丁面无表情的说，对身后发生的声音和动作充耳不闻。

“哈哈哈，我不找他，”卡尔斯礼貌的收回目光，“我是专门来找你的。”

“找我？”对方吹了下头发，勾起嘴角，看似对自己接下来说的话充满期待。

卡尔斯抖了抖肩，顿时有点不确定自己是否应该讲出，因为但丁的表情很奇怪，介乎于“我猜到你要说什么但我不敢兴趣”和“即使我不敢兴趣我也想听听”之间。他在纠结片刻后，决定还是说出来，“新到犯人中有人和你长得很像。”

“很像？”

“对，银发蓝眼，个子很高，很瘦，听说长得还挺好，他们都在猜是不是你的亲戚，”卡尔斯做了个手势，暗示远处阶梯座椅上懒洋洋晒太阳的“新纳粹帮”和操场中正打篮球的意大利人及黑鬼们。

“所以这就是你来的目的？确认不是我的人？”对方不知从哪儿又变出一根烟，在指间来回翻转。

“这不是怕产生误会嘛，”他笑着打哈哈。

家人在监狱有着特殊意义，不是说拥有完全豁免权，只是大家一般不会主动招惹有背景的人，毕竟为了鸡巴一时爽而搭上性命那可划不来。

“我是孤儿，只是长得像而已，我没有家人，”但丁冷漠的说。

卡尔斯叹口气，也是，入狱这么久，就没见过但丁使用探视权，最多就是以前帮派的人来交待事情。

既然没关系，话题瞬间就轻松许多。

“那你要不要考虑一下，听说那小子也是一个硬茬。”

但丁猛地停下手中香烟，口气平淡的问，“怎么个硬法？”

我就知道你感兴趣，你喜欢凌虐有个性的人。

卡尔斯咧了下嘴，颇为兴奋的分享八卦，“我听说，收监时就有人想强奸他，然后你猜怎么着？他把那人的龟头给咬下来了。”

“谁把谁的龟头咬下来了？”艾萨克突然插话进来，他提着裤子心满意足高声询问。

“按卡尔斯的话，一个即将到来的美人！”但丁看好友收拾完毕，也起身站好，楼住卡尔斯肩膀，推着他往外走。

“这么厉害！哈哈哈，不过到了CCD，他再敢这么做的话，恐怕牙齿会被全部打掉，不过，“大块头玩味的挠了下裤裆，”但这样或许更方便，”说着不耐烦的踹了一脚还趴在地上干呕的年轻囚犯，示意对方赶快起来跟上。

“所以，你怎么想？”卡尔斯对可怜虫的不幸遭遇不感兴趣，他更好奇但丁的反应。

“我？”对方歪着头，眯起眼望向远处天空，似乎在认真考虑自己的提议。

于是他耐心等了一会儿，可但丁突然表现得仿佛忘记这回事似的，转头跟艾萨克愉快的交流起球赛结果和赌注。

在卡尔斯以为等不到答案时，对方又把话题转回来，风轻云淡就像谈论天气好不好一样缓缓说道，“如果他足够有趣，或许我会考虑。”


	2. 奶牛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：这章以后还要修改，等3章放出，最后决定继续下下去时，前三章都会再次修改，这其中语句不通顺的地方多多包涵

放风时间，操场上聚集了格外多的人。

有关白发美人的轶闻在短短几日被传的人尽皆知，但丁态度暧昧，所以几个帮派头领还在各自观望，可这不能阻止其他人尽情臆想。一些胆大的囚犯已迫不及待讨论着等食物链顶端的男人们玩腻后自己也有机会一尝芳泽的概率，而那些处于最下层的娼妓们则怀揣幸灾乐祸的心情等待不幸降临至另一个素不相识的人身上。

在无尽黑暗中呆久了，人性、尊严、道德、良知早被磨蚀殆尽，这些人甚至会做出比上位者更残忍的事，其目的就想单纯体验围观别人遭罪时的快感。

看另一个“自己”被殴打，被侵犯，像婊子一样撅着屁股任人享用，曾经施加在自己身上的痛苦如今被另一个替代品如数接纳，这种快感，比高潮都激烈。

于是，大家一方面装作很平常的样子交头接耳小声议论，一方面又兴致勃勃探头探脑偷偷望向门口，期待新鲜血液，尤其是某个新人的到来。

但丁双手插兜，用脚尖无聊的踢着沙地上碎石块，一旁同样无聊的艾萨克正仰面朝天吞云吐雾。这时，乔西，一个24岁年轻男孩低着头犹犹豫豫靠过来。

说他是男孩是因为这小子长得一张圆圆的娃娃脸和一双温和的棕眼睛，这种偏可爱的长相不知为何总能激起女性天生的保护欲，她们在扭曲感情支配下，像不断收缩的阴道将淫液般溢出的母爱喷射到一个成年人体内，把他当作儿子看待。而乔西也很擅长利用这种优势，在未进监狱前，他可是位名副其实的花花公子，有钱贵妇在他脚下前仆后继，乔西只需稍加技巧悄悄暗示，便可将各种名牌球鞋，限量手表收入囊中。

你会好奇，就是这么一个“天真无邪”的少爷是怎么进来的？

好吧，乔西的好运在他24岁生日当晚被彻底耗尽。

那天他开着“顾客”送的兰博基尼从21酒吧出来，摇摇晃晃像瓶人形香槟，仿佛敲敲脑袋就能看到喷出的酒花。烂醉如泥的乔西不顾朋友劝阻，执着的发动引擎踩上油门，这么做的后果就是跑车以每小时120迈的起步速撞飞不远处过马路的小男孩。

人证物证皆在，即使富婆高薪聘请的私人律师也挽救不了他身陷囹圄的必然结局，8年监禁不得假释，这是由一个刚生完三胎的中年法官给予的重判。

乔西愁眉苦脸朝艾萨克那侧缓慢移动，但另一个目光却执着的跟随脚步。他抬起眼角小心翼翼瞟了下视线所在地，发现但丁正微笑着瞧向自己，吓得乔西赶紧别过脑袋，专心盯着艾萨克左脚有点松垮的鞋带。

这个白发恶魔是他心头挥之不去的阴影。

在进入CCD前，乔西已做好被轮奸的打算和心理建设。

是的，他知道自己与众不同的外貌不光对成熟女性具有杀伤力，对嗜虐的男性来说，也具有同等吸引。所以他提前做了准备工作，比如连续一星期在夜深人静时给自己的屁眼偷偷扩张。听起来是挺别扭，可为了能少受点罪，这点面子上的失去不算什么，因为更残酷的还在后面，早点接受命运安排会更容易摆正心态。

可令他没想到的是，在入住第一晚，当自己被人压着脖子按在浴池光滑地面上时，那种羞辱带来的冲击还是远远超出他的承受能力。

不是肛门暴力撑开的痛苦，也不是直肠凶狠深插的灼烧，更不是精液挤压腹部产生的羞愧失禁，而是来自周遭无情的嘲笑。

他像个失去贞操的女人抽泣大哭，围绕在四周健壮的男人们则不停拍手叫好，吹着口哨说些不堪入耳的下流话，七八根又粗又长的肉棒对准他裸露的身体蓄势待发，大手有力的上下撸动保持热度，静等轮到自己爽利的那刻。

乔西苦苦求饶，希望他们能怜悯他，但囚犯们只是冷漠的一个接一个用钢管般坚硬的鸡巴操进他那或许早已裂开流血的肛门。乔西从来没有一次像现在这样发自内心的忏悔祈祷，求谁，任何一个人，来救救他，或者干脆打昏他，这种磨难再也无法承受。

然后他听到嘲弄中有人大声说了几句命令式的话，围观人群分开，乔西勉强抬头，一个浑身赤裸身材高大的男人走过来。

块状肌肉清晰分明，茂盛的体毛在宽阔胸肌前汇聚，形成一条脉络明朗的粗线，再沿结实紧凑的腹肌向下蔓延覆盖两颗手雷似的肉球，未经修剪的耻毛中躺着一条半硬巨蛇，上翘的厚蘑菇随对方移动而缓缓摇摆。

那人停在自己面前，蹲下来，乔西感到脑袋被人使劲拽起，龟头抵上嘴唇。

背景里刺目的灯光下是晃眼的银发和调侃的微笑，英俊恶魔轻声问道，“想解脱吗？”

他似乎是点点头又或者嗯了一声。

恶魔嘴角斜得更甚，以至于露出一点白牙，修长手指飞快转动像变魔术般拿出一个用纸叠好的四方小包。

是毒品！

“想要吗？”

这次他确定自己是点点头，麻痹神经成了唯一出路。

深色蓝眼睛看着他，乔西仿佛受到无声蛊惑，听话的张大嘴巴伸出舌头。当他以为对方会把粉末撒进来时，恶魔却撕开纸袋，将粉尘均匀抖落在硬到发红的阴茎上。

“WTF！哈哈哈，但丁，还是你会玩！”那个在背后没完没了大力捣腾肉洞的囚犯高声喊道。

而这个叫但丁的白发恶魔再次发出爽朗的笑声，“怎么？不是想要吗？想要就自己来拿，”说着扶起流水的龟头在脸颊上一点一点摩擦。

乔西认命的合上眼皮，用嘴唇丈量对方富有男子气概的深色肉棒，他努力吞咽着这根过于粗大的鸡巴，口腔被塞得满满，难以呼吸。他想退出喘喘气再慢慢吮吸，可对方却率先看穿，双手扣住脑后，一个猛劲，将龟头如打桩般插入喉咙深处，直到柔软唇边紧贴毛茸茸的腹股沟。

他突然瞪大眼球，胸中氧气仿佛被这一下凶狠插入全部挤出，我要窒息了！同时食道顶端的不适感又引起喉结剧烈颤抖，我他妈的要吐了！

可但丁对这个深度非常满意，银发男人轻哼一声，让双膝更舒服的跪在地上，待调整好姿势后便不顾一切疯狂抽动。炽热阴茎撞开颌骨，摩擦舌根，把倾吐精液的马眼狠狠捣入脆弱喉咙，快速迅猛、毫不怜惜的滑动。

好消息是毒品在润滑下已从阴茎上溶入精液与唾液混合的水渍里被他不知不觉吞食下去，所以现在的乔西如梦似醒。

坏消息是他也失去对时间的把控，只觉得半张脸都麻了，完全成为一个任人意索取的飞机杯。不知过了多久，在他快要翻白眼时，耸动的鸡巴突然拔出，奶油一样浓厚的精液射的他满脸都是。

乔西像个被用坏的破娃娃被对方嫌弃的丢向地面。

“这嘴需要再练一阵子。”

“哈，但丁，也就你，总抱怨，走吧，”

他被人踢了一脚。

“还有气，靠，我差点以为你把他艹死了。”

“怎么可能？我已经很温柔了，都没怎么用力，你们才是没轻没重，看看他后面，呲，有一阵子不能用了。”

“怎么？你心疼？”

“滚，我是怕你寂寞。”

“我都不知道你这么关心我老二的性福。”

“我不关心，我只是希望你不要再跟打鸡血似的总找米歇尔的麻烦.....”

乔西听着渐远的碎碎念，终于陷入他渴望已久的昏迷。

一星期后，他从医院出来，又过了一星期的地狱生活，在毒品麻醉下从一个男人胯下晃到另一个男人胯下，到后来他都懒得数了。

某天结束，乔西呆滞的坐在床上，考虑着要不要自杀。这时但丁忽然走进来告诉他，自己在医院躺着治疗肛门的那段日子，有女人曾打电话找乔西。但丁作为一个非常体贴的男人，为了维护乔西的荣誉，编了个善意的谎言，并顺利留下电话。

当听到对方这么自夸时，乔西不知是嗑药磕糊涂，还是想一心求死，反正他捂着肚子笑得前仰后合。可奇怪的是但丁没有因自己的失态发怒，而是眼睛一亮，仿佛发现什么有趣东西似的，重新打量着他。

最终，乔西在但丁陪护下利用探视权拨通金主电话，那时他才知道，原来这个女人是真的关心自己。可他还没来得及聊上几句，那头便如开闸泄洪的水库控制不住嚎啕大哭。于是他端着电话和但丁对视，尴尬的听了大概20多分钟语无伦次的呓语。紧接着，在乔西刚想提出要求时，电话又被旁边等候已久的但丁一把夺走。

恶魔依然面带微笑，语气随和用词准确，像一位彬彬有礼的绅士跟女人在电话里讨价还价。

又过了20多分钟，对方满意的挂上电话拍了拍乔西肩膀，友善的说，“好了，我的小少爷，你的屁股被我们保护了，只要她每个月记得付钱就行。同时，我也暗示，你在这里花销会比较大，优雅的太太表示充分理解，所以，我想你的毒资也有着落了。”

那一刻他看着恶魔露出的白牙，猛然领悟，毒品，强奸，威胁都是计划好的。他们在他一进来就瞄准了，他被选中不是因为长相，而是背后源源不断的钱。

他就像头被圈养起来的奶牛。

艾萨克见乔西盯着他的鞋子发呆，低头一看，哦，鞋带松了，于是很自然的伸脚抖抖。

男孩愣了愣，随后迅速单膝跪地，顺从的将鞋带系好。

“你来，有事？”艾萨克在对方头顶弹了下烟灰。

“呃，”完成任务的乔西唯唯诺诺站立在一旁，手指紧张的攥住衣边，“我需要一包。”

“我的小少爷，这东西不是说来就来，钱呢？”艾萨克笑着打了个响指。

“呃，我下个月补上，”男孩涨红脸，小声嘟囔。

“这可不行，如果人人都说下个月，那我们成什么？慈善家？但丁，你说我们长得像慈善家吗？”

“艾萨克，不要这么小气，后天就是下个月了，看在我们小少爷求你的份上，送他一包，”但丁从地上拾起一个比较圆润的石块，在手中做抛接动作。

乔西反应很快，立马接过话，“求你了，你让我做什么都行。”

“什么都行？”艾萨克眯起眼，停了片刻，直到男孩慌张的再次重申什么都行后，才勉为其难的说，“一会儿来我房间。”

乔西高兴的点点头，一溜烟的逃走。

“我是说真的，对我们的小少爷好一点，不然我都不忍心收那么多钱。”

“真的？但丁？你是认真的？”艾萨克睁大眼睛看好友再次挥手把石头掷抛向天空。

“你知道吗？那女的即使看到他被轮奸的视频，也愿意等他出来，所以我挺感动的。”

可惜这次石头抛得太高太远，但丁跳出去几步也没接到。

“哼，”艾萨克轻蔑的吐出一口烟，“我怀疑在他尝过大屌后，出去还能不能顺利抱女人。”

这次，但丁没再吭声，而是表现得好像忽然沉浸在自己的世界中，在沙地上跳起了踢踏舞。

艾萨克用眼神警告周围像看神经病一样注视但丁的囚犯，随后退了几步靠在墙上，看好友宛如孩子般快乐的踢飞尘沙。

但丁是个奇怪的人，这家伙一定早就知道那个新到囚犯的事，但在卡尔斯提及时依旧面无表情看起来一无所知。所以，艾萨克把香烟掐灭丢在地上，继续推断，但丁肯定认识那个人，而且很期待对方到来，不然不会如此开心，甚至有点多愁善感起来。


	3. Lock on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天更完，停一周，然后根据反馈情况决定是否继续，如果继续，暗号就是此番正式更名为《极恶非道》，如果还是高能预警，即为停更
> 
> 再次重申，还是希望大家三思后行，先看一眼设定（群聊中有提），此番跟大家想的可能不一样，不是霸道总裁的幡然悔悟，也不是困兽相聚舔舐伤口，是赤裸裸的不服就干！而且，哥，是一个金钱至上的反社会！精准，无情，唯一毛病大概就是赌博成瘾！
> 
> 本来计划是每章2000字，然而我就是废话多，没救了
> 
> PS：Lock on是飞行术语，意味着锁定目标（早晚要写《壮志雄心》的AU）

维吉尔从车上走下来，迎接他的是尖锐的口哨和粗鲁的耸动。

几百双饥渴难耐的眼睛瞬间集中在他一人身上，每迈出一步，就像踩着尖锐刀锋，在行走处留下一串带血的脚印。无数只看不见的手撕扯着衣服，凶狠如刍狗，伸长舌头，呲牙咧嘴，吞吐热气，白色唾液拉成细丝从齿间滴落，他们用目光贪婪的舔舐自己，一寸一寸。

“嘿，小婊子，看这里！你的白屁股是我的了！”

“艹，我敢打赌他的屁眼一定像女人那样娇嫩，或许是粉色！”

“操起来说不定也像女人一样爽利！”

“银发小婊子，喜欢吃大鸡巴吗，等着我，我要操得你几天说不出话！”

“哈哈哈哈，你小心，他也把你鸡巴咬掉！那你就再也操不了人，只能挨操了！”

“我艹你妈的，找死！”

男人们兴奋的冲他大呼小叫，像极了动物园里狂吠的黑猩猩，高举手臂，将生殖器大摇大摆暴露在肚脐下面，不停晃动，左右横跳，向游客投掷粪便，或者索要香蕉。

最后一个双关差点让维吉尔笑出声，他轻轻摇头，深吸一口气，试图把这不舒服的感觉抖掉。

“嘿，维吉尔，你瞧见他们的眼神了吗？我感觉我要死了，怎么办？他们刚刚是对你说的吧，我不想这样，我不该在这里，我不是坏人，我该怎么办.......”

来自身后的嘀咕越来越轻，鼻音却也随之增重。

他不由得皱起眉毛，自从上车时两人被锁在一起，这个红色短发男人就表现得如同大姨妈来临的女人，将脆弱情感一倾而吐，“从自己不该进监狱是法官误判”抱怨到“所有女人都该死她们问你要钱要车然后转头就跟其他人跑了”。

维吉尔沉默不语，用态度表明，我不想跟你交流入狱原因，而且我也不认为你能活过一个月，所以连你名字都不愿费精力去记的我，有多大概率会关心你未来命运？

可遗憾的是，对方并没有成功GET自己深意，依然喋喋不休。

烦人的蠢货！

他揉了揉眉心，努力排开这些无端杂音，将注意力放在铁笼中即将面对的危险上。

依次望去，霸占左侧篮球场的是一群纹满刺青的壮硕白人，他们三五相聚或低头聊天，或朝自己挤眉弄眼。但一个留着浅金色板寸的高大男人却意外勾起维吉尔的兴趣。对方仿佛完全没有注意到骚动般专心致志打篮球，可惜运气不佳，接连投了几次三分，均以撞上篮板弹出界外的失败告终。魁梧囚犯愤怒的砸开篮球，两臂向后，拽着衣领脱掉外套，露出背部鼓起的肌肉，和密密麻麻的纹身。

黑色万字印在白色皮肤上，异常醒目。

是纳粹党！

金发壮汉抬手一挥，将衣物扔向靠在篮球架下的瘦高男人。对方叼着烟，双手插兜，看样子根本没有打算接过飞天而来的上衣，就这么直截了当看橘色团块落在脚边，又顺势坐上。与他叉腰生气的伙伴不同，这个拥有一头亮眼红发的年轻人身上似乎没有任何标识，但也许只是掩盖在穿戴整齐的囚衣里，维吉尔并未看到而已。

向右转移目光，沙地中央叫唤得最厉害，嗓门最大的是一群有色人种。他可以毫不费力的区分出，这些囚犯肯定有一部分属于非裔美国人（政治正确无处不在）。黑巧克力色的皮肤、强壮敦实的身材，秃头、粗颈、宽鼻翼，那个应该是头领的家伙正舔着厚嘴唇色情的盯着自己。

他厌恶的错开，拒绝眼神接触，快速瞄向旁边具有拉丁血统的家伙们。有两个高个子离得很近，其中，发色很浅几近灰白、看上去更凶悍的男人正低头与身边小弟交代事情，恭顺的下属在点了几次头后，身体一转麻利的消失在纷扰人群中。而另一个，更瘦外表也更斯文的黑发青年，却像根浅色石柱，一动不动呆立全程。

真是奇怪的组合，他在心中做了个记号。

继续右移，没有，不是，也不对。最后，经过耐心寻找细致的排查，在靠近红墙角落的阴影里，他终于看到那个自己许久不见却从未忘记的人——但丁。

哎，不禁感叹，真人与照片，差距偏大。可那自信满满的神情，倒是完美复刻。

但丁也看到了维吉尔，或许他一直看着自己，只是默默等待眼神锁定的一刻。

他们诡异的同时微笑，又恢复如初，再默契的互相移开。整个过程很快，快到旁人几乎无法察觉的速度。

维吉尔对这个观察结果非常满意，他像满载而归的渔夫，愉快的收网、扬帆，驶向即将到来的新世界。

“我说，”艾萨克认真盯着远处众不同的银发男人，即使他交流对象是身边的但丁，“你真和他没关系？”

“拜托，我们长得很像吗？不过都是白发，巴鲁也是白发，难道我跟他也是兄弟？”

艾萨克转过头，看似随意的瞟了眼好友棱角分明的侧脸，他的原话是“有没有关系”，但丁为何直接蹦到兄弟上？再次转回去，望着那个腰挺背直宛如走T台的高傲男人。

“看着我的脸，像吗？你摸摸良心，除了白发蓝眼外，还有哪点像？”但丁似乎发现回答有误，瞬间露出一个顽皮微笑，做着鬼脸转移话题。

他被对方怪模怪样的滑稽动作给逗笑，就算不摸着良心，艾萨克也能轻松指出二人有多不像。

但丁下巴更宽，布满细细胡茬，眉骨也更深，五官立体俊朗，整个轮廓深邃得像把未开刃的砍刀，眼神虽然清澈却如深潭般透着一股未知狠劲。

而那个，引得鲨鱼互相争食的鲜肉，又是另一种气质。

可即便如此，在但丁提到兄弟后，这个想法就如生了根发了芽，在艾萨克脑中深深种下，挥之不去。

“他们是失散多年的兄弟！”

这个突然长出的答案似乎瞬间解决了所有矛盾，包括像与不像。

怎么说呢？

就好比银发美人和但丁原本是一模子制作的陶罐，可在进炉灼烧中，因为某些细微差异导致成品，一个是供人欣赏摆入橱窗的艺术，一个被人买走变作称重的量具。

请原谅艾萨克词汇匮乏形容不出这种差异，但也或许受阶级限制，这是他平生第一次在现实中接触顶层精英。要知道艾萨克就算身处狱外，也是布鲁克林坐在脚手架上吃干面包的粗鄙工人。而这个男人，截然相反，请想象一下，对方西装革履手托香槟优雅的站在落地窗前俯视夜景的画面，该是多么适合。

即便左手打着石膏，脚上扣着锁链，身着一模一样的橘色囚服，他也在一群人中孑然而立。银发飘起，显出光洁饱满的额头和沉着安静的表情，丰润粉唇既没有紧张的抿住，也没有惊讶的微张。在众人不加掩饰的视奸他时，对方也在悄悄回扫这群罪大恶极的狂妄之徒。

艾萨克顿时有种错觉，似乎我们才是被标记的人！裤子猛然绷紧，沉寂良久的巨屌也被这个突如其来的念头震撼，默默躁动起来。

原来如此，他现在有点理解但丁是抱着怎样一种心情破坏富有美感的人。以前艾萨克还会抱怨，好友总是手段残忍的玩弄美人，要么把人逼得失去理智、想尽办法自残了断，要么把人弄得行尸走肉、成为没有知觉的性爱娃娃。

他曾见但丁不惜花费整月时间去步步诱骗一位涉世未深的金发男孩，让对方心甘情愿为自己卖屁股（如果艾萨克没记错的话，男孩在入狱前好像是某名校学生），当然，这种级别的摧残远不能满足好友怪异的施虐欲。最终洋溢着背叛气息的故事，在这里，操场，对，就是那排紧近护栏的长椅旁上演了大结局。但丁当着众人拉出一个浓妆艳抹的“女人”，在一片欢呼声中，让美人弯腰翘屁，掀起短裙，露出臀缝间细细的丁字裤，再大力抽打丰满肉瓣，故意激起围观男人蓬勃的性欲。

“想要吗？价格公道！”但丁一手钳住已意识到事情不对开始奋力反抗的金色脑袋，一手探入小洞粗暴翻滚，将充血的嫩肉揪出来，高声喊道，“瞧这颜色，多新鲜！”

艾萨克至今还清楚记得，自己当时看精神崩溃的漂亮男孩痛哭着、咒骂着、哀求着、挣扎着被纳粹佬拖走的困惑，“我说哥们，我弄不明白，你为何要这么做？”

不就是卖个人，整的也太费劲了。

但丁数清钱，把厚厚一沓美元卷好塞入口袋，双手后靠撑上台阶，仰脖望天，停了很久才回答，“大概就是腻了，而且他口技太差，忍不了。”

“哈哈哈哈，口技太差？你确定？”

“我确定，我是一个挑剔的人。”

所以相比之下，不得不承认那些成为“无意识”机器娃娃的可怜虫就显得解脱很多。

如果你对发生在自己身上的暴行不再有任何回应，那深入灵魂的痛苦也不必承受。

可对艾萨克来说，他本人更喜欢有互动，不是性爱娃娃不好，只是不管愿不愿意，操一个有知觉的“人”总比插一个没感觉的“塑料玩偶”强。

“哥们儿，”他决定了，“我很严肃的问你一句，这个男的你要吗？”

“怎么，你有兴趣，难得啊！”但丁嬉笑着搂住肩膀，玩味的低头暗示，“我亲爱的朋友，你对着与我相似的脸还能硬起来？我很慌啊！”

“滚滚滚，就你说的，除了眼睛发色，哪里像？他比你长得好看太多，你的脸我见了就想揍，”艾萨克推开这个讨厌鬼，“我的问题是，这家伙不光引起我们注意，还有，”伸出食指绕了一圈。

铁丝网周围正在执勤的狱警此时也带着同样好奇看向那边。

“哦！”但丁搓着胡须长长应了一声。

艾萨克对这个略带敷衍的答复相当不满，“哦！？该死的，哥们儿，我没跟你开玩笑，我不想因为你的个人爱好而惹上麻烦！想想，如果我们主动退出，把他丢给那群性变态和黑鬼，或许比我们单独留着这颗定时炸弹要强！我敢打赌，托尼奥那个混账就等着我们开口，然后漫天要价！”

说起托尼奥，栅栏上正漫步通过带着习惯微笑的卷发男人可不是哪里来的廉洁狱警。他与监狱长好像有点关系，因此尽管只有29岁却是CCD的小长官，其职责的一部分便是安排囚犯住宿。

可想而知，这家伙被惯的有多贪心无情。仪表堂堂貌似正人君子的年轻长官常常做着与职业和长相均不相符的龌龊事，每次新囚来临，就是对方荷包鼓起之时，托尼奥会根据“处女”的背景（是否有裙带关系），品质（外表出挑程度）和能力（家庭条件）按需分配。囚犯们随便挑选，只要肯花钱，就能得到一个专属婊子。如果你要求不高，单纯想弄个新鲜逼穴操操，那价格算来倒也公道，最便宜的大概几百美金。

可如果遇到高端货色，像今天出现的优质美人。那托尼奥就毫不犹豫退掉伪装，摇身一变充当起老鸨角色，利用大家喜欢操处女穴的男性通病，把所谓的“初夜价”提得非常高，甚至有样学样搞起饥饿营销。

当然，有时这也不是赔本买卖，就如刚刚提到的金发学生。但丁不仅通过对方卖身把当初买来的钱赚回来，后来又利用“大改造”后的惊人效果，将平胸直男变为性感辣妹，狠狠敲了纳粹党一笔。这方面（排除做法有点不寻常外）艾萨克还是由衷佩服他兄弟卓越的财务管理能力，因而，帮会账本也理所当然由但丁一人掌管。

“或许我们可以把他变成女人卖掉，我觉得他穿蓝色小礼服会比现在这身辣眼睛的橘色要好看很多，”但丁配合的提出个人建议。

“我靠，还小礼服？！你可真敢想！”艾萨克被对方丰富的想象力震惊，可好友一本正经的语气又仿佛亲眼所见的肯定，“拜托你认真点，到底怎么搞？”

“别着急，先看看，万一这家伙不简单呢？”但丁安慰似的拍拍他肩膀，示意好戏看完可以撤了，“走吧，小少爷还等着为你服务呢。”


	4. 满意度

说到哪儿了，哦，关于新囚犯，我知道你肯定有许多疑问，比如说是不是所有进来的人屁股都会开花，还有狱警是不是很轻松的就能强奸犯人，诸如此类的问题。哈哈哈，别害羞，也别掩饰，我知道你们龌龊的小心思，相信我，这也是你坐在这里听我说废话的主要原因。

那么我一个问题一个问题来回答，首先是狱警，不，我们不可以随随便便强奸犯人，因为这样反而会给对方提供抓住小辫子的机会。相信我，虽然在囚犯入狱前我们都会格外仔细的搜身，你们熟悉的撅屁股进行肛肠检查只是其中最简单也是最普遍的一部分。当然，我听说（我对接下来的内容不做任何承诺，因为这是我听说的），某些犯人会在这个过程先遭一轮性侵，说实话，没有什么比一根粗硬长鸡巴更能深入探索肠道了。但即便如此，有些家伙依然可以通过各种方式获得你想象不到的“外界”东西，夸张到连手机都能顺进来。

所以，我觉得，大部分狱警会尽可能避免在社交平台，看到自己扬头按住某个不露面的光屁股在楼梯间，自认为没有监控的角落里大力操干的画面。

又或者，正相反，弯腰翘臀的是狱警，而站住身后猛烈冲撞的，却是囚犯.......

卡尔斯在每周二上午都会准时去托尼奥的办公室尽“义务”。

他对此很满意。

等一等，在你嗤之以鼻的投来蔑视目光前，先听卡尔斯把话说完，容他解释一下这其中的利害关系。然后你就会明白、点头、甚至颇为理解的对他这种不同寻常的处事原则表示由衷佩服及赞许。

满意，是个中性词，相对而言，看跟什么比。

如果对比监狱前后卡尔斯的生活经历，他很满意，不，不是对监狱前生活的满意，而是对监狱后生活的满意。再一次，别走，坐下，老规矩，不要心急，听他把说完。

卡尔斯出身在底特律一个普通家庭，普通到什么程度，《8英里》中阿姆饰演的角色几乎是他生活的翻版，唯一不同是他没有一个叫Proof始终陪伴自己的朋友，也没有一身天赋尚未开发的说唱天赋。但他有一个不是在酗酒就是在买酒路上的父亲，和一个怀了孕的女友（鬼知道她肚子里的孩子到底是不是自己的，但这不重要，重要的是他当了背锅侠，年仅16岁便荣升为父亲，每月除为自己讨生活外还要支付高额赡养费，都怪这该死的体制！）

于是高中辍学没有文凭找不到工作的他，毫不犹豫干起来钱最快的职业——贩毒。

是的，卡尔斯是一名毒贩子，但他又跟一般毒贩不一样（像但丁这种），他贩卖的是软毒品，大麻，摇头丸以及新型迷奸药等（嘿，最后一条，暂时不要随便评判他的人品，因为听完接下来的故事，你或许对他有不一样的看法）。

也就是在这种情况下，他认识了托尼奥。

那天，卡尔斯没在老地方站街。

不要笑！毒贩也有属于自己的地盘和位置，他们跟妓女没什么区别，不过是一个收钱吸别人的老二，一个是收钱偶尔被别人吸老二（他可没说谎，那些瘾君子上了头，什么都做得出来，舔鸡巴操屁眼，喝尿，只有你想象不到没有他们做不出的）。

总之，他那天换了一个地方，跑到黑人聚集区，倒不是卡尔斯想不开非要去送死，主要是他卖海洛因的朋友病了（别多想，就是发烧），他替朋友卖货。由于卖的是硬货，通常能买硬货的顾客大都不差钱，而黑人聚集区又是出了名的治安又不好。于是，神使鬼差，卡尔斯在出门临行前，揣了把点44手枪在大衣兜里。

随后，事情的发展就开始魔幻起来。

他本来低着头走得好好，却突然听到有人大呼自己的名字（事后发现是卡尔斯耳背听错，但你瞧瞧这有多倒霉），他抬头一看，在栋废弃别墅的后院里，几个五大三粗穿着阔腿裤短背心满身刺青明显是帮派成员的黑鬼们，正把一个年轻白人挤在角落，这架势，下一步不是抢劫就是强奸，或者都有。

卡尔斯不想管这事，因为此刻，他左裤兜里装着近2000美元的现金，右裤兜里盛着差不多价值的海洛因，他实在没必要给自己添麻烦。可不幸的是，在自己因好奇望过去一刻，年轻再次喊叫，同时也回望过来，就是这个慢动作引起帮派男人的注意。

艹，他暗骂一句。

为首的宽鼻翼男人一脸坏笑上下打量，其他人则从两侧逼近，这时候，卡尔斯不能轻易认怂，作为毒贩，他有自己的名声要捍卫。

“这是你的婊子？”

什么叫我的婊子，老子压根就不认识他！

可他没吭声，而是把手偷偷塞进大衣，摸上冰冷的金属外壳。

“你婊子欠我一万，你最好带齐了！”

一万！？卡尔斯目瞪口呆瞟向那位身着皮鞋西裤、头抹发胶，略显娘气的棕发年轻人，对方面无表情握紧拳头，“你他妈的是开玩笑的吧？！”

“你觉得我是在开玩笑吗，”高壮黑人气甩着膀子呼呼的走过来，“我认识你，你是隔壁街区的毒贩，我不管你跟他到底什么关系，但你婊子刚刚说了，你会带着钱来，否则.....”

原本属于威胁的后半句突然被那个称为是他婊子的男人，打断，是纯字面意义的打断。斯文年轻人趁周围的注意力全在自己身上时，从屋边草地拾了根钢管，重重砸向高个首领的光头。

接下来，既是意料之外又是情理之中的混战，卡尔斯肚子挨了几拳，他跪在地上，后背又被人猛踹。他妈的，忍不住掏出手枪，按卡尔斯的计划，他应该朝天放空，吓跑对方，可如果人倒霉起，那真是喝口水都能呛着的境界。

所以，在他举枪的瞬间，有人大喊“有枪！”随后几只手同时出现，把他按倒在地，胳膊被扭，后颈被困，手指被人用力掰开，情急之下他扣动扳机，接着就是惨叫伴随尖叫，以及喷到身上的新鲜脑浆。

你看看，巧不巧，那个黑鬼就把脸凑在子弹射出的正前方。

这怎么能怪他呢！

所以卡尔斯告诉法官他这是正当防卫，但检察官向陪审团出示的毒品和毒资却把这描述成一件毒贩间因争抢地盘引发械斗导致的故意杀人。

哦，你问那该死的神秘男子，他在警察出现前早跑了，然后不知为什么，卡尔斯的律师以及活下来的帮派成员，均声称，当时在场的根本就没他描述的这个人！

言之凿凿到卡尔斯一度怀疑自己是不是叶子飞大，才幻想出这么个目击证人。

直到他来到CCD。

卡尔斯的脑袋被压在换衣间的长椅上，脸部脂肪从椅面木制间格中挤出，他的屁股在后面来回摇摆，不是他主动摇摆，而是被一只大手捏住腰胯用力挺入，自己承受不住暴风雨般激烈撞击，被迫随嵌入体内的肥厚肉柱做秋千运动。

卡尔斯把嘴唇咬出血，都不给对方满意的尖叫。

我操你妈的，他想着，是的，你现在用这根棍子捅我，就算你把我操得像女人一样双腿颤抖，不停晃动，又能怎样？你他妈的别想听我求饶，也别想看我眼角的泪水。

但说归说，佯装强硬的他还是能感觉到从颧骨滑落至半开嘴里的咸水珠，以及阴茎抽出时青筋拉扯充血后庭，带出一节糜烂直肠和混合精水的血液，后者在响亮“啪啪”声中顺股缝流进大腿内侧，染湿阴毛。

操他妈的，每当这该死玩意儿凶悍挤压臀部时，自己的屁眼和阴囊却不听使唤的紧密收缩，仿佛要故意跟他过不去似的增加对方插入的难度。脾气暴躁的强奸犯使劲搓动他软绵绵的鸡巴以示惩戒，这显而易见，又将痛苦拉升至一个新水平。卡尔斯喘着粗气数着操动次数，也只有这样才能有效减缓火棍反复搅动内肠产生的撕裂疼痛。

在差不多又被操了十分钟后，一股滚烫精液浇灌进来，支撑的大手离开，他身体一松，跪在椅旁。

“该你了！”有人心满意足离开，但又有人即时补上。

他垂着头有点想笑，他妈的，我就不该那天揣把点44，等等，我要是现在有把点44，毫不犹豫，一枪一个，去他妈的故意杀人！

“我说，”他听到椅子那边传来一个慵懒的男声，“你们还是算了吧，我感觉他要死了！”

“但丁！”有人低声惊呼。

接着卡尔斯被拽起。

“你想玩可以，不过要排队，”热气喷在脸颊，有人伸出舌尖卷走他腮上泪痕。

这时，卡尔斯突然大笑，尽管嗓子沙哑像被滚石碾过，可他依然努力用残留气势吼出被强奸后的第一句话，“我操你妈的！”

不出所料，太阳穴遭遇重锤，视线模糊，

接下来发生事情前后顺序及具体细节他记不太清。可几个核心片段却印象深刻，因为那画面冲击感太强，以至他有点怀疑，即使某天自己得了老年痴呆坐在疗养院的轮椅上流口水时，脑海中还会如电影般不停回放当时场景。

白发男人微笑着又说了几句，围绕在他身旁的壮汉们纷纷站起四散开来，一个个肌肉绷紧，神情戒备呈防御姿势。

但丁，这个近一米九的魁梧男人先是伸出小指捅了下耳朵，又故意轻描淡写吹了吹指尖，然后从腰间解下毛巾，双手捏住两角朝这边使劲一抖，甩出一层水气。这种明显带有挑衅意义的动作立刻激起其中距离最近者的猛烈反弹，那个身体敦实，宽肩粗腰壮如野牛的短发男人顿时咒骂着冲了上去。

但丁倾斜身体，迅猛移动，像只矫捷的猎豹，速度极快，似乎就在卡尔斯慌神的瞬间，对方已用白毛巾像斗牛士控制发狂公牛般灵活缠住那人脑袋，粗壮有力的大臂牢牢卡住不断反抗的半身，紧接着，力道极大的直拳由上而下重重挥出，击打脑骨，频率快到卡尔斯只见抬手不见抡拳。在众人傻楞中，骨头碎裂，毛巾变红，公牛男在“打桩机”的高强制裁下，渐渐不动，直到这时他的同伴才反应过来，一涌而上。

卡尔斯被人踢到旁边，再奋力爬起，白花花的肉体在狭窄走道扭打起来。但丁身手敏捷，穿梭其中，像根银针把所有不规则碎片缝合起来，他扬头，抬腿，弯腰，弓背，又快又狠。卡尔斯瞪大眼睛，却不知自己到底看进什么，就感觉眼前只剩飘忽不定的银发，嘴角飞扬的冷笑，搏动鼓起的肌肉和凶悍激猛的力量。

最后，但丁双腿分开，阴茎高翘，站在一堆瘫倒男人中，胸口剧烈起伏，像尊浴血重生的战士，立在敌人层层的尸体之上。对方见自己张嘴哑口的傻样，卡尔斯知道他当时的表情一定搞笑到了极限，因为但丁忽然指着他一边大笑，一边踩着地上不断呻吟的男人，啐了口血吐沫说，“你还能动吗？”

他又瞄了一眼对方勃起的鸡巴，不确定该如何回答才能避免再次强奸，但出乎意料的是银发男人只是走过来，一把架起他胳膊，语气轻松的说，“我帮你走到浴室，但后面我是不会帮你清理的，自己动手！”

“等等，你.....”

“放心，”但丁扭头，一口白牙笑得灿烂，“我对你的屁股不敢兴趣，不过你如果想继续保持屁眼自如的状态，可以考虑替我打工，你也是毒贩吧，应该有这方面经验，我不喜欢菜鸟。对了，还没正式自我介绍，”说着腾出一只手摇了摇卡尔斯无力的手臂，“我叫但丁，目前主要业务是白粉，但以后希望扩展点新品种，所以，期待我们能合作愉快。”


	5. 生存方式

卡尔斯单膝跪地，掰开托尼奥的紧实臀瓣，露出边缘带有细软绒毛的屁眼。舔了舔嘴，湿润口腔，把脸埋入对方股中，用堆积唾液的舌尖挑逗敏感肛洞。卷曲肉蛇舔开褶皱，按摩门户周围紧张的肌肉，待小洞逐渐放松湿润后，再缓缓塞入，不断翻滚吮吸，仿佛品尝一份精致的甜点，先含入蓬松奶油再咀嚼细腻蛋糕。

托尼奥身体前倾，双手压在书桌边缘，伸直脖子抖动喉结，尽力压低延绵的呻吟。

所以，他们两个是怎么突然在监狱办公室里上演活色生香的GV呢，让我们回到20分钟以前。

卡尔斯停在门口，捋了下头发，伸手靠近嘴巴呼出一口气，闻闻，很好，没味道，这才放心敲门。

别笑，他也不想这么龟毛，可是他服务对象很介意口臭问题。说起这个卡尔斯就觉得讽刺，老子用舌头舔你屁眼都没觉得臭，你倒嫌弃老子有没有异味，这合适吗？问题是他既不能质疑这此中逻辑的正确性，更不能挑战制定这一规则的当权者，即他“亲爱的间接使我开枪杀了一个黑人并身陷囹圄”的狱警长。

没错，托尼奥就是那个神秘人。

卡尔斯最大的优点就是定位准确，他知道自己这点贩毒经历和门路，但丁是看不上的，所以在提心吊胆过了一星期后（帮派中总有人暗中打量），他主动跑到对方囚室拐弯抹角询问相助原因。

当时但丁正双腿摊开躺在铺上，右脚伸出靠在床边，一边悠闲的翻阅新一期花花公子，一边享受年轻室友的尽心口交。然后慢悠悠给卡尔斯介绍，他这是受托尼奥委派帮卡尔斯解困，但具体什么原因但丁没问，因为骄傲的白狼对此不敢兴趣，他只收钱办事顺便让狱警欠他一个天大人情就行。

对此，卡尔斯看着对方笑嘻嘻的俊脸恨不得一拳挥上，他妈的，既然托尼奥让你帮我，你他妈的为啥还要等老子被强上后才出现，别告诉我你是来晚了，因为我他妈的才不信！你肯定是躲在一旁欣赏完老子痛苦挣扎的表情后，才心满意足决定是时候拯救了！艹！

关于后半段猜想的笃定，卡尔斯也是跟着但丁混过几年慢慢认清这家伙的人品后，才得出的理性结论。

先讲明白，这可不是卡尔斯不识好歹，这是但丁本身的性格问题。当然，你或许可以辩解为这里是监狱，即使正常人进入后都会多多少少变得有点不正常。试想，在一个绝望封闭、充斥着过剩荷尔蒙的狭隘空间里，如果你不学会残忍，不学着对别人残忍，那你就只能被动忍受别人对你的残忍。

很多人在这个过程会首先陷入自我否定的良知残留阶段，即“我这么做与那些真正罪大恶极的凶犯有什么区别”，再迅速过渡到群体盲从被疯狂和无知淹没的自我肯定阶段，即“就算我不这么做，也有人会这么做，这是无法改变的事实，况且我只有这么做才能维持自己在小圈子的地位，也只有这样才能避免成为下一个被侵害的对象”。而这，就是一开始被强奸者最终沦落为强奸者的根本原因，加害与被加害，二者界限非常模糊。

正如JD所说（卡尔斯在监狱图书馆读了很多书，没办法，谁让他是管理员呢），每个人都有为自己“兽性”狂欢呐喊的一面。因此，在最后，当你放弃信仰拥抱黑暗时，你就变成一个彻彻底底的囚犯，你入狱的理由已不再重要。因为监狱，将打破禁锢你体内隐藏兽性的枷锁，让这家伙在草原上肆意狂奔，而你，赤身裸体紧随其后。于是，久而久之习惯天性的你，即便回归社会，也将处处拘谨，似乎只有监狱才是最舒服的归宿。

可，但丁不一样。

他正相反，像只终于游回海洋的鲨鱼，在这里纵情释放心中自我，仿佛撒旦化身人间，是披着华丽外表的狰狞魔鬼，用手术刀精准残忍的割开皮肉，将你的灵魂从骨骼剥离。一般人露出獠牙大多为了自保，通过向外展示自己的危险性来获取对方尊重。然而但丁是把尖锐犬齿藏在肉中，低垂耳朵夹紧尾巴，装成可爱大狗朝你摇头晃脑憨笑撒娇。当你降下防备充满期待伸手抚摸时，对方却突然张口咬住不放，双颚紧扣扯下皮肉，獠牙入骨吸干血髓。

犹如是一头失去缰绳和口套的野兽，他强奸，不是为了舒缓性欲，只是喜欢享受受难者的痛苦哀嚎和屈辱承受，他威胁，不是为了索要钱财，只是单纯欣赏被害者的恐惧无奈和挣扎求饶，这种掌控生命和凌驾于所有人之上的暴虐使人望而却步。

所以，一句话，如果不是特别想不开，尽量不要惹但丁。

可具体问题具体分析，对于卡尔斯来说，但丁是个好老板，给他烟抽（卡尔斯是老烟枪），给他钱花（自己卖毒品的抽成），给他逼操（跟着混鸡巴不闲）。那次强奸也成了他人生转折点，触底反弹，卡尔斯的好运来了。

他是但丁的众多下线之一，但又与其他下线不同。卡尔斯的自由度很大，他不仅和但丁为首的俄罗斯黑帮关系很好，也和曾经强奸自己的拉美人关系融洽（喂，男人就该成熟点，不过是屁股受苦，跟眼前利益比，不足为提），跟黑鬼、纳粹帮以及那堆每天阿拉阿拉的穆斯林也能搭话。

这主要源于自己和托尼奥的关系。

卡尔斯的阴茎，不是自夸，属于外形漂亮的那类，7英寸，虽然跟某些人比，是不够长，但这样想，鸡巴太长容易使伴侣受伤，而且每次抽插频率减慢反而得到快感没有7英寸的多。不仅如此，女人（包括一部分男人），最敏感的部位其实只有小洞向里差不多一指距离，所以7英寸，合理、科学的长度。同时，卡尔斯的肉棍宽度适中，女人单手可握，从肥厚龟头往下，越来越粗，给人一渐进的舒爽，插入时既能感知的存在又不至于太强壮造成损伤。

所以这么完美的性器，自然有人着急享用。

“你他妈的别墨迹了，赶紧插进来！”托尼奥撅着屁股命令道。

我操你妈的，不对，我艹你的！

卡尔斯磨着牙，丢掉绅士的伪装，扶起阴茎瞄准小穴直接闯了进来。托尼奥痛的打了个冷颤，可嘴里依然叫着，再深一点。

靠，臭婊子！

他暗骂一句，左手用力固定住光滑臀部，右手伸直按上对方后背，把年轻狱警粗暴的压在桌面，再猛地提胯使劲顶入，将剩余鸡巴全部塞进，直到毛茸茸的阴囊拍打着对方不停抖动的屁股沟。

然后他冷不丁的想起自己还有事要问托尼奥，“喂，我说，”等对方缓过劲后，卡尔斯摆动肉棒慢慢抽插，表面上却要装作不以为意的聊天，“那个新来的怎么办？”

托尼奥闷哼一声，“我还以为你不会问呢？”说着扬起背，拽起他手移至腰部让自己握好，又耸动屁股，收缩肠道，让圆柱在湿润中滑管中作活塞运动，“告诉那帮混蛋，我不管谁艹他，但只要他们艹了，就欠我5000美金！”

5000！艹！这屁眼真他妈的的贵！

卡尔斯惊得忽然一冲，楔至肛门深处，引得内壁猛烈抽搐，对方不满回头。他讪笑着又退出一节，调整速度和角度再温柔挺进，“他的屁股可够贵了。”

“你不觉得他值这个价吗？”托尼奥在喘息间还不忘回应。

他想了想白发男人冷清高贵的外貌，点点头，“确实，美人一个。”

肉穴陡然缩紧夹得他生疼，艹！你还上脸了！

卡尔斯瞬间把昂贵屁股的美人囚犯抛至脑后，眼下他手中有个嫩屁股要伺候，于是集中注意，凶横的冲撞起来，把对方顶得直不起腰，干脆趴在桌面随自己运动。

在大力操了几下后，他再次问道，“那你准备安排他跟谁住？”

“哈？”托尼奥张着嘴巴，眼神涣散。

“我说，他未来的室友是谁？”卡尔斯耐起性子又问了一遍，他现在正处于高潮边缘，肌肉绷紧，鸡巴悸动，阴囊收缩。

“啊！”对方率先喷出一股白浊，“布拉德！”

艹！卡尔斯绷不住，也跟着一泻千里。

艹！布拉德！

在CCD，如果你是一个新加入帮会的囚犯，你的领路人一定会反复交待，在这里有两个红头发不要惹。不要惹的意思是，不要捉摸趁他们落单时强奸（尽管两人看上去都是一副弱不经风的斯文模样），因为上次试着这么做的人，下场非常惨。

其中之一就是布拉德，绰号“红狐狸”。

这个名字很大程度来自于长相，红卷发，尖下巴，上挑的棕眼睛，以及常挂脸上似笑非笑的表情，像狐狸一样。

布拉德19岁入狱，罪名是虐待尸体加一项二级谋杀。但没人关注他干了什么，大家都被年轻脸庞吸引，这是第一个错误，被良善外表欺骗。

接着是第二个错误，布拉德不出所料在浴室惨遭第一轮强奸，据当时狱警回忆，这家伙被7~8个人轮奸后依然坚持自己站起来，清理后面，摇摇晃晃，踉踉跄跄走回囚室。可到了当天晚上，大概室友又想强奸他吧，总之这一次布拉德出人意料激烈反抗，结果把自己弄成重伤送到医院，躺了一个月。

在布拉德恢复出院后，按剧本应该是晚上被室友强奸，白天被其他人轮奸的老套路，可，红狐狸，是个反套路的人。于是他出院当晚，没人知道具体发生什么，反正第二天当狱警出现在囚室时，被眼前骇人景象吓到呕吐。

布拉德的室友，近一米八的壮汉，浑身上下所有皮肤被剥离干净，整整齐齐像脱下的外套般摆在一旁，干结血迹染红床铺和地面。可怜虫虽已死去多时，但大睁似乎要跳出眼眶的球体却昭示着对方在死去承受了巨大痛苦。

布拉德否认这与他相关，按他的说法，自己醒来对方就变成肌肉暴露血管突出的状态。监狱长是不信的，可他又没任何办法指正布拉德，最重要的是，那个囚犯的生殖器不见了。狱警搜遍布拉德全身以及囚室里的每个角落，甚至连水管和马桶都拆开，愣是没发现任何有关阴茎的组织碎片。

在这种情况下，大家只能疯狂猜测，吵来吵去唯一合理解释就是布拉德把那玩意儿吃了，所以才找不到！

不过这事没完，在令人恐怖的剥皮事故几天后，那些曾经强奸布拉德的人开始陆陆续续出现不良症状，说不良是因为直到他们吐血死去时，医生也不知道具体触发这种奇特症状的病因。

从此，布拉德，没有室友，没有侵犯，安安静静活了10年。

直到维吉尔出现。

维吉尔从浴室回来，完好无缺，干干净净，腰直背挺，走路也是铿锵有力，节奏稳健。

布拉德把目光从书本上移开，看了眼头发还在滴水“声名显赫”的室友，好奇评价，“我以为你需要很长一段时间，或者，我根本没想到今晚能见到你。”

维吉尔把盆里东西在盥洗池狭小隔架摆放规整，随后走过去，俯视躺在床铺上的布拉德说，“我需要你帮我介绍一下监狱的状况，帮派，人名以及相互关系。”

“那么问题来了，我为什么要帮你？”布拉德重新翻了一页，继续就着昏暗灯光看书。

“我可以回答你刚刚的疑问，”维吉尔一动不动认真的回答。

“我只是随口一问，不期望得到你的答复。”

“那你对钱感兴趣吗？”

“一般般。”

“假释？”

“我是重刑犯，不需要考虑这个问题。”

“布拉德·卡布雷特，入狱前是耶鲁医学院大二学生，罪名是杀害自己前女朋的现男友，并将对方制成标本，但问题是，一起消失的明明是两人，却只找到一具尸体，失踪女孩到现在下落不明，”他故意说一半，看对方拿书的手指突然用力。

布拉德将书本倒扣在胸口，支起脑袋目光锐利的看着维吉尔，“我不知道你想表达什么。”

“我的意思是，”维吉尔微笑着把对方的腿往里塞了塞，靠边坐下，“我们可以试着交个朋友。”


	6. 困兽之斗

维吉尔想了想，决定去洗澡，因为他实在受不了皮肤油腻腻汗津津的肮脏感，以及银发黏在一起紧贴头皮的不适感（我可以用发胶定型，但不接受头油定型）。

因此，他无论如何都要洗澡。

无论如何。

从囚室走向浴房的一路，维吉尔由初始的隐隐不安逐渐过渡到当前的习以为常，在别人用极其露骨的目光审视他、挑逗他，发出下流的咂嘴声、口哨声以及戏谑声时，他也能克制自己，保持冷静，表现得仿佛置身事外，如行走在整洁、干净、繁忙的华尔街。

以至于在更衣室脱衣服时，他竟精神放松到自然弯腰，将薄弱面毫无保留的露向虎视眈眈的恶狼们。其结果，不出意外，白皙圆润的臀部挨了一掌。

对方打完，又意犹未尽揉捏起来，嘴里还玩味的评价着，“艹，这屁股够滑，摸起来真舒服。”

维吉尔直起身，把咸猪手从自己臀瓣移走，礼貌回复，“谢谢，如果你注意保养，多吃点健康食物，外加适当锻炼，你也可以拥有一对手感极佳的臀大肌。”

他在男人略带惊讶的注视下，补充说道，“与其抚摸别人的东西，不如玩弄自己的方便。”

至于回应，维吉尔根本不屑等待，他转身，放心把后背留给挑衅者。因为在自己看来，这个中等身材，中等个头，棕色皮肤点缀着黑色体毛的拉美人，只是个中层头目。

正如老话所说，正餐上来前，你总要先品尝些开胃菜解馋。

于是他把衣物收好（一只手确实不太方便），将毛巾搭在肩上，大大方方朝淋浴中心走去。

有人正在遭受性侵犯。

维吉尔从旁边经过，无意中的一瞥让他不禁驻足。这个面朝下的红发男人他好像认识，听声音似乎就是那个总在自己身后喋喋不休的倒霉鬼。

或许是替他解答胸中疑惑，其中一位强奸者揪着男人的短发大力提起，用骨节粗大的手捏住对方因极度屈辱而扭曲的下巴，使劲一甩，咔嚓，是骨骼脱节的声音。红发男人顿时痛苦得翻起白眼，下颚骨软绵绵的耷在脸上，嘴巴张到一个不自然的宽度。行凶者对此非常得意，大笑着与旁人互相击掌碰碰胳膊，随后扶着尺寸惊人的长鸡巴，用湿润的龟头压住不停乱窜的舌头，对准再也无法自主合上的口腔，慢慢塞进。

维吉尔立在一旁瞠目结舌，虽然这不是他头一次观看此类画面，可这种真实感和近距离带来的共情恐惧依然令自己不由得浑身得发颤。

男人的残酷原来可以达到如此地步，这蛮横、原始、充满强制的性交，在他已碎成残片的认知上随意碾压。

可不知为何，自己却被深深吸引，还有点想笑，作为一个冷眼旁观的第三者竟有种拨开众人靠过去，蹲下细品的冲动。他好奇，对方此时的感受，腮帮被暴力撑开，光滑肉棍自由拔插，粘液被粗鲁挤出，黏上间歇贴近的深色耻毛，舌骨与喉结连接处，皮肤鼓起落下，再鼓起。

这就是深喉，看阴茎像根柔软管子捣进食道，如同喂食般洒出精子。

“小美人，我看你瞧得认真，怎么？想尝尝大屌滋味吗？”光头黑人冲他摆动着贴近腹部、龟头快碰到肚脐的大肉柱。

维吉尔垂眼瞄了下黑红性器，笑笑，露出嘴角细牙，打算错身过去。

可对方却在脑海中盘算出另一幅场景，甩弄着鸡巴摇过来，堵在路中，“不要走嘛，我会对你温柔一点，看看我的大家伙，它会让你爽翻天的。”

前方壮汉不断靠近，骄傲的展示着男性特征，他咬牙皱眉，不由得默默后退，同时，眼角余光注意到当前形势已迅速恶化。

四周，有人探头观望，有人悄悄凑近，他估算着自己与对方的体型差异，观察着周围湿滑拥挤的搏斗环境，叹口气，局势对他非常不利。维吉尔偷偷扶上自己打石膏的左臂，转动手指，将藏在缝隙中的刀片小心翼翼搓出来。

他不想这么早就用上这玩意儿，可，如果情况不许选择，那他宁愿.......

就这时，一个浅棕头发的年轻人趴在矮段墙上，隔着3个淋浴头高声吼道，“嘿！萨根，你他妈的还欠着我钱呢？”

“我艹你他妈的卡尔斯，”光头黑人不悦的回骂，“你催个鸡巴的催！”

瞬间，原本一触即发的紧张气氛被猛然敲破。

“我没催，”年轻白人呲笑着抹把脸，“我这不是怕你资金流转不过来，好心提醒嘛！”

“哈？”

“他，这个数，”叫卡尔斯的男人朝维吉尔挤挤眼，伸手比了个5，“所以，干嘛非要做冤大头？”

肌肉分明的壮硕黑人先是愣了片刻，继而快速扭头看向自己。维吉尔差点以为对方粗壮的脖子经不起折腾，会像急转弯的重型卡车，控制不住力道而倾斜侧翻。但高个男人只是神情严肃的盯着自己看了会儿，撇撇嘴，不服气的闷哼一声，偏头示意同伙散开，给他让出一条出路。接着，便没了下文，转身继续折腾那个红发可怜鬼。

维吉尔不解的望向卡尔斯，对方勾勾嘴，用口型说道，不用谢。

身后，在腾起的水雾里，一抹银色一闪而过。

维吉尔闭眼仰头淋着热水，感受蒸气环绕的温暖舒适。

他张开嘴接住这尝起来有点消毒水味的透明液体，晃动下巴吐出来再张开，如此重复，一次比一次让水流入口腔更深处，清洗舌尖、舌苔、舌根，直至咽喉。这一刻，他似乎回到自己位于曼哈顿的高层公寓，赤脚站在黑色大理石面，带着傲慢和蔑视俯瞰繁华街道上密密麻麻蝼蚁般盲从的人流。

可远处时高时低的凄声惨叫和粗鄙下流的高声嬉笑又无情的戳破幻想，一遍一遍告诉他，过去的生活从此不复。如今，你和一群不是惦记着自己屁股就是幻想着自己痛苦的野兽困在一处，而这，是你思考良久做出的选择。

他放任眼泪混合冲刷脸颊的淋浴一起，缓缓流下，这是最后的任性。

我在被捕时没哭，我在受审时没哭，我在羁押时看一群凶悍男人依次把肿胀的骇人凶器插入昏迷室友时也没哭，甚至跪在地上被人按下脑袋抵住恶心阴茎我也只是愤怒挣扎，没有哭。现在，我允许我自己哭一次，第一次也是最后一次，让压抑已久的感情通通释放，让恐惧、不平、狂怒、或许带点自责的思绪随哗哗流水滚进污道，这过于错综复杂的情感，像团碎发，纠结缠绕拧成一坨，我分不清，也不想分。

维吉尔对自己说，记住你的目标，忘掉你的骄傲，在这里，首先是活下去，然后再考虑其他。

“Sometimes you just feel tired, feel weak  
有时你会感到疲倦，感到虚弱

When you feel weak, you feel like you just wanna just give up  
当感到虚弱时，你觉得干脆放弃算了

But you gotta search within you,  
但是你将深入了解自己

try and find that inner strength  
试着探求那内在的力量

And just pull that shit out of you, and get that motivation not to give up  
并把那些垃圾挤出你的身体，又有了不放弃的动机

And not be a quitter no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face.  
不论你脸上表现出的失败有多么严重都不要成为懦夫........”

有人哼着字句清晰、曲调明快的歌（似乎是rap），打开旁边的水龙头。

他不用回头，就知道这是谁。忍不住勾嘴轻笑，但丁，又一次，在最恰当的时刻出现，仿佛精准踩点的舞者，每一步都踏在我的痛楚，用尖头硬皮鞋研磨我的伤口，看鲜血染红鞋底再唱着小调飞快离开。

所以他默不作声，安静的听对方用歌声掩盖周遭令人不适的杂音。维吉尔有些好奇，如果但丁发现自己被屡次忽视会怎么做，是继续笨拙幼稚的用冷漠回应，还是情绪激烈的找他争论，想着想着，眼前自动浮现出白发男孩手拎灭火器怒砸自己老板爱车的场景。

20岁的但丁兴致勃勃在金融大楼下等待与维吉尔会面（对此维吉尔予以否认，因为在他看来，对方只是不厌其烦的骚扰自己，从电话、邮件的不间断轰炸到像个精神病跟踪狂似的自他家追到华尔街），从中午一直呆到晚上加班结束。

维吉尔的原计划是协商解决，他不想把话说得很绝很刻薄，但对方的执迷不悟让自己决定，如果不一桶冷水泼下打破但丁不切实际的幻觉，类似麻烦还要无穷无尽的出现。于是他被迫正颜厉色告知对方，“我们两人过去没有交集，以后大概率也不会有任何交集，因此，我不想、也不需要结识一个从未谋面的弟弟”（这里但丁粗声辩驳，两人5岁前一直呆在孤儿院，“从未谋面”用词不准，并急切掏出照片试图证明，可维吉尔未瞟一眼又冷漠的原路塞回）。

接着脸颊涨红、咬唇瞪眼的但丁看自己转身，微笑着与停下豪车的蒙德斯亲热交流，并在对方热情邀请下准备乘车离开时，突然爆发，直接冲到楼梯拐角，单手扛起红色钢瓶气势汹汹走过来。先一脚踢碎倒车镜，然后在老蒙震惊错愕的表情中用金属瓶底敲碎两侧车窗（你们知道当时的维吉尔有多努力才没有笑出声吗），再跳上引擎盖，一下一下，用力踹着前挡风玻璃。

而维吉尔平日习惯颐指气使、盛气凌人的老板在此刻，却捂着头藏着脸畏畏缩缩躲在车里，在大声嘶吼威胁无果后，转而低三下四苦苦哀求，胡言乱语的内容包括但不限于：“我要报警”、“你知道这要花多少钱吗”、“你个穷鬼赔不起”、“别砸了别砸了”、“我不认识这个男的”、“我们不熟”。可盛怒的但丁表情冷峻不为所动，继续朝那可怜、不再崭新的宾利欧陆计划性施暴。维吉尔满意的看了会儿，才慢吞吞的掏出手机，准备报警。

也就是这时，对方忽然停住，丢掉灭火器，从车顶跳下，坚定的走到自己跟前。神色光滑平稳犹如冻结的湖面，什么都在却唯独缺少熟悉的笑容，漂亮的蓝眼睛里，疯狂、喜悦、怨念通通消失，仅剩激情过后残余的寂寞清冷。

但丁一把夺过手机，捏住两端，抬膝，猛地一撞，黑色机身顿时弯出拱形弧度，玻璃屏也顺利裂出复杂纹路。

“不劳费心，我不会再麻烦你了！”当着自己面儿把手机掉在地上。

他还是想笑，对方那生气倔强又故作镇静的模样真是有趣极了。

所以，现在，维吉尔很期待但丁的下一步举动。

“香皂可以借我用用吗？”

第一季（完）


End file.
